Morby: Mordecai and the Rigbys
by RegularBro
Summary: Warning! This may get sexual and its gonna be a romantic gay story. So if you don't like that stuff feel free to not read on. I will update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy. The first chapter is quite short. I haven't had much time to write but I promise I will make them longer or upload quicker.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I'M USING. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY J.G QUINTEL.**

**Chapter 1:**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Mordecai awoke to the sound of his irritating alarm. He wiped his eyes and opened them. There lay Rigby still sound asleep...

'He looks so damn cute', mumbled Mordecai. 'WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT?'. Mordecai just ignored the thought and considered it his stupid brains fault.

Mordecai approached Rigby to wake the raccoon up. It was time for their usual morning meeting and today they just weren't gonna be late.

Mordecai stared at Rigby for a couple of minutes. Wait what am I doing? He thought.

'What's up with me today? This just isn't me man!', thought Mordecai. He needed to come back to his senses.

He just realised that the raccoon had to get up. He already wasted 5 minutes. He better not be late today. Benson hasn't been too happy recently. He just needs to calm down. They're gonna be fired if they act the way they usually do around Benson.

'Wake up Rigby!' Said Mordecai.

'Uugh...', mumbled Rigby.

'Come on dude, let's get up.' Mordecai said in a more calm fashion.

Rigby felt more than happy to obey Mordecai's soothing tone. The blue jay was so hot with his masculinity. 'Wait am I really thinking about this?! Do I like Mordecai?' Thought the little coon. He simply ignored the thought.

Mordecai helped Rigby up.

'Come on dude. I'll make you a coffee.' Mordecai said.

'Thanks dude.' Rigby said.

A coffee would surely wake him up for the meeting.

Mordecai was so kind.

His every action I admire. Rigby thought.

His best feature is his looks. Rigby stared at Mordecai in a daydream. Unaware what he really was doing.

Mordecai noticed Rigby staring at him in a daze. 'Does he like me?' He thought. 'Nah. He likes Eileen. He'd never like me. I'm too ugly and stupid. If Margaret didn't like me then there's no reason he'd like me. Especially if he's a guy'.

Mordecai had a frown on his face. This world is ruthless. Nothing will ever turn out to be good for poor Mordecai. He sat the coffee down by Rigby. Rigby realised he had been staring at Mordecai. 'Oh no!' He thought with a blush of embarrassment, 'Did he notice?' He drank his coffee while Mordecai talked to him. His soothing voice made him get lost in his dreams.

'Dude are you even listening?' Asked Mordecai.

'Oh sorry...' Rigby apologised.

'Well dude Open Mic night is on tonight at the Coffee place tonight. So I was wondering. Do you wanna try something with the Mordecai and the Rigbys?' Asked Mordecai.

'Yeah sure', said Rigby.

'Well what kinda music or songs are you gonna do?' Added Rigby.

'I'm not sure. I'll think about it'. Said Mordecai, 'Well anyway let's go to this meeting'.

'M'kay', said Rigby.

Author's note:

**Well that was my first chapter. Go easy on me in the comments. This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it's good. Make some suggestions for the story if you want to. I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The music that is mentioned in this story belongs to the singer/band who is also mentioned along with the song e.g: Nirvana, Blew.**

**I do not own any of the music I mention in the story. Thank you. And also any companies etc. are not owned by me, but whoever is mentioned.**

As Mordecai and Rigby exited the house they took a seat on the doorsteps. Benson seemed pleased to find they weren't late today. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost glanced towards Rigby and Mordecai with a smirk.

'Okay guys so today we are gonna have a bit less work than usual. The Park seems to be in better state than usual.' said Benson.

'So we can have an early day off if we get the work done quicker.' he continued with.

'Awww yeeeaah!' Mordecai and Rigby said in synchronisation.

'Sweet dude, this means we have more time to practice for the Open Mic.' Mordecai said.

'Well what song do you wanna do?' asked Rigby.

'Well I kinda like this Nirvana song.' said Mordecai.

'And... What's it called?' Rigby asked.

'Blew...' said Mordecai.

'Blew?!' Rigby exclaimed in confusion.

'Yeah I like it.' said Mordecai.

'Isn't Nirvana some kind of loud grunge band?' asked Rigby.

'Yeah dude. But trust me. You'll like it.' Mordecai said with a wink.

'What was that wink all about?' Rigby wondered.

'Come on let's get to work dude.' said Mordecai.

'Fine!', Rigby groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later all work is done.<strong>

'Come on dude.' said Mordecai ' Let's go practice.'

'Cool', said Rigby.

'So obviously you gotta hear the song first, Listen to this.', said Mordecai.

*_Plays 'Nirvana, Blew'*_

'Dude! This is pretty awesome'. said Rigby.

_If you wouldn't mind I would like it Blew!_

_If you wouldn't care I would like to lose!_

'Wait dude. Is this song about blowjobs?', Rigby asked.

'Ha! Yeeeaaahhh it is!', said Mordecai. 'That's why I picked it!'

'Okaaay. That's strange', Rigby thought.

'Dude are you okay playing bass?' asked Mordecai.

'Yeah. Sure man.' said Rigby.

'Great', Mordecai said...

... 'God will Rigby ever like me?' Mordecai thought. 'He's just perfect'.

'Mordecai are you okay?' aked Rigby.

Mordecai fell out of his trance. Shit! I was daydreaming again. I...I can't even take my mind off Rigby. Am I gay? Maybe I'll just have to face the fact. Maybe I really do like Rigby. Man I'm never gonna have him. He probably likes Eileen.

Milllions of questions pondered Mordecai's mind. He continued to daydream.

'Dude snap out of it!' demanded Rigby.

Mordecai realised that he was doing it again. I need to control my thoughts, he thought.

'Oh, Sorry dude!' Mordecai apologised.

'Well, let's get on with this then.' said Mordecai.

Rigby played the beginning bass line.

Mordecai joined in on the guitar. Then began singing.

'His singing voice is amazing. Oh it's just as attractive as his real voice!' Rigby thought.

Rigby, in a daze, soon realised he wasn't playing his bass. He joined in again hoping Mordecai hadn't noticed he was staring at him.

**They practiced for a full three hours. They were perfect. Little did Rigby know that Mordecai was singing this song about him.**

'Okay dude. We are great at this song. We gotta win. We just need a drummer, I know exactly who.' said Mordecai.

...

'Benson!', Mordecai called.

'What?!', shouted Benson.

'Well we know you like punk rock and grunge and stuff like that', said Mordecai.

'And?...', Benson said.

'Well could you be the drummer with us for open mic night?'. asked Mordecai.

'Well... to be honest that does sound like fun... ', said Benson.

'Really?! Great!', Mordecai exclaimed cheerily, 'Be there in an hour at the coffee house'.

Mordecai and Rigby began to walk away but Benson stopped them.

'Wait. What song are we doing?', asked Benson.

'Blew by Nirvana! ', replied Mordecai.

'Well that's a huge convenience 'cause I'm a huge Nirvana fan!', Benson said.

'Great dude!

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later at the coffee house.<strong>

'Round of applause for Angel!', exclaimed the host.

*Cheers from the huge turnout at the coffee place*

'Wow dude. That's a huge crowd', said Mordecai anxiously.

'C'mon dude. Don't be a pussy', laughed Rigby, 'we're gonna win!'

Rigby smirked with his usual cocky attitude.

'Pfft', said Mordecai.

_Give it up for Mordecai and the Rigbys!_

'Let's get out there,' said Benson.

Mordecai took a deep breath.

'This song's called Blew!' he exclaimed.

Immediately, Rigby began the bass line with confidence.

In synchronisation, Mordecai and Benson joined in with drums and lead guitar.

'If you wouldn't mind I would like it Blew!', Mordecai sang.

*Crowd cheers in amazement of the bands talent and chemistry*

'If you wouldn't mind I would like to lose!', Mordecai rhymed.

Mordecai's confidence shot up. _They love us! _he thought.

'IS THERE ANOTHER REASON FOR YOUR STAIN!', He loudly sang.

Mordecai played the solo with ease, not to mention Rigby and Benson's amazing Bass and Drums playing.

The crowd went wild, they enjoyed the loud, angry yet amazing music. It brought them back to the good ol' days of grunge. It was exceptional, how accurate the band could imitate the sound of the real song. They made it work so well.

The song ended with Benson making loud clashes of the drums.

Whistles and Cheers were heard from the pumped crowd.

Andrenaline pumped through Mordecai's veins.

'They loved us!', exclaimed Rigby.

'That was great guys', exclaimed Benson, sweat dripping down his dome head.

_Let's hear it for the amazing Mordecai and the Rigbys! The crowd went mental._

_Well folks, cast your votes in 'cause I think we have a clear winner!_

**_10 minutes later..._**

_We will now present our winning act!_

_...All acts were trembling in their seats..._

_The winner is... MORDECAI AND THE RIGBYS!_

'Yes!', shouted the trio.

_Your prize is... A RECORD DEAL WITH GEFFEN RECORDS!_

'What?! That's amazing', exclaimed the three. Maybe this was their ticket out of the park and into fame.

The band were welcomed on stage only to be greeted by a worker of Geffen Records.

'You guys really got some talent. My name is John. Would you like to be signed to Geffen records? I think this could lead to your success. You guys really have the skill to earn some money from your musical abilities!', the worker said.

The three were all thinking the same thing.

'Of course we'll take the offer!' exclaimed Benson.

'Yeah, this'll get us some real money!', said Rigby.

Mordecai nudged Rigby, as if to tell him to stop as he was being rude.

'Well, if you can, visit us in New York!', said John.

'Great! We will as soon as possible!', the trio replied.

'See you there!', John happily said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while D: Lots of work and school smh. :3 But anyway I'll try to update faster and do bigger chapters blah blah.<strong>

**Please leave plenty of feedback, don't see much so I don't know whether to continue. I can always make a better fanfic and see how that gets on.**


End file.
